Leif & Jasmine's Child
by FilliTheSiskis
Summary: Jasmine and Leif have some news for everyone around the castle.  Wondering if i should change the rating  if you read then review
1. Chapter 1: your WHAT!

**Leif & Jasmine's child**

"Oh no, what am I gonna tell Leif?" I was worried, I had just found out I was pregnant.

I walked down to the corridor where Leif usually was at.

"L-Leif...can I talk to you for a while?"

"Uh, sure"

He came with me up to the throne room.

"So what is it Jasmine?"

"Im...im pregnant"

Leif's facial expression turned to shock.

He touched my stomach to feel something.

"So...how many months pregnant are you?" he asked.

"About 6 months. And its a girl"

"So do you have any names for her yet?"

I only had one...and I didn't know if Leif would like it, so I kept it a secret.

"No...not really"

"Well...this is...big"

Leif then walked out of the room to tell Barda, and I went to tell Doom.

**Doom's Office**

"Doom..."

"What is it child, by the way no offense but you should work out sometime."

I had no idea how to tell him.

I wondered if he would still love me, but I was also worried about what he would do to Leif.

"If I tell you this...will you still love me?"

"Of coarse I would. Now what is it?"

"I-...Im 6 months pregnant"

**5 minutes later**

"OH GOD NO NOT AGAIN!"

Lief was yelling in pain for the beating from doom he was getting.

"DAD STOP IT!"

I knew Lief would get hurt if I told Doom, but he would find out anyways.

"HOW...DARE...YOU...TOUCH...MY...DAUGHTER!"

And then, an idea came into my head...it was also the truth.

"I MADE LIEF DO IT!"

Doom stopped hitting Lief who's nose was now bleeding

"What did you say?" asked Doom

"I forced Lief to, he had a hard day working and I wanted him to relax"

**A few minutes before when Lief went to go see Barda**

"Barda I have some...awkward news"

"What would that be?"

"Its...about Jasmine"

"Is she alright?" Barda asked sounding worried.

"Oh yea shes fine its just that shes..."

"Pregnant?" Barda asked with me looking puzzled.

"Yes but...how did you know?"

"Well I just assumed since she was looking a bit...overweight."

"Barda...that offends me strongly that you would talk about my wife that way"

I looked at Barda with some anger and clenched my fists.

Even though it was a small thing, I didn't like people offending my Jasmine.

"Leif I didn't mean to-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT!" I yelled.

**1 minute later**

"Have you had enough Leif?"

I was lying on the floor in pain.

"Ye-Ye...Yes"

**Later that night**

Me and Leif lied close to each other, with Leif feeling my stomach again.

"Oh Leif, the baby kicked!"

"I felt it too Jasmine"

Leif then kissed me and we both went to bed.

**UPDATES SOON**


	2. Chapter 2: 3 monthes later

"Okay Lief feel it now" Jasmine said trying to get Lief to feel her stomach.

Lief reached his hand onto Jasmine's stomach feeling around for something.

…...Thump...Thump... "I felt her!" Lief said with excitement, knowing that his child would be born in only a few days. "Oh Lief im so excited about this" Jasmine said looking a bit pale.

"Jasmine your skin looks light, I think you should get some rest" said Lief worrying about the baby.

Jasmine then went to bed until the next day when her bed felt a bit wet.

"I-I think...LIEF!" Jasmine was panicking out of her mind.

"What is it?" asked Lief a bit worried.

"I-I think my water broke!"

In seconds flat they were at the hospital, room 27.

Jasmine was breathing heavily as Lief said it would be okay.

"Now Jasmine I need you to push as hard as you can" said the doctor.

Jasmine pushed and pushed and was yelling at the top of her lungs "IT HURTS!"

"Yes Lief is it? It is required that you step out of the room for a second please?" said the doctor.

Lief stepped out of the room for a few hours and then the doctor said he could come back in.

"L-Lief? Is that you? Do you want to take the baby?" asked Jasmine.

"Im here Jasmine im here" Lief said, taking the baby out of her hands.

"Now Lief, your wife has said that you may name the baby. What is your decision?" said the doc.

"Hmmm...I think her name will be-" Lief was stopped by the doctor.

"We have a list here." the doc handed Lief some sheets of paper that had girl names such as

Amy

Avery

Ashley

Eve

Samantha

Jennifer

Jess

Anna

Tamy

Sharron

Terri

And that was only the first page out of ten whole pages.

"I think ill name her after Jasmine's mother...Anna" Lief told him.

"Yes wonderful choice ill just need both of your signatures."

Lief and Jasmine signed their names, then took their new baby home.

THE END

if you want a new chapter then ill need 10-20 reviews


End file.
